Her Gentle Predator
by Qetsiyah'sBadassDaughter
Summary: With her Grams dead because of a family lineage, Bonnie finds that not only does she not want to do magic anymore - she doesn't feel at home in Mystic Falls. Contacting her dad, she moves to Charming and the idea of normalcy escapes her when she finds herself the soulmate of a werewolf by the name of Jax Teller. Possessive, horny, teenaged Jax! Submissive, virgin, witch Bonnie!


**Her Gentle Predator.**

**Bonnie/Jax Story. (Witch-Bonnie. ShapeShifterish/Werewolf clan of sons of anarchy.) Mate story. Silver doesn't effect them, I know that I said that I wouldn't do a werewolf one because of the silver but I simply decided that it has only small discomfort on them in my story. :) Set in their senior year.**

**Rated M for cursing, smexy times and semi-Tara/alot of Wendy bashing. Romance-Supernatural.**

**Full Summary: With her Grams dead because of a family lineage, Bonnie finds that not only does she not want to do magic anymore - she doesn't feel at home in Mystic Falls. Contacting her dad, she moves to Charming and the idea of normalcy escapes her when she finds herself the soulmate of a werewolf by the name of Jax Teller. When her past from Mystic Falls is in danger as well as the Sons - which one will she help? Will she pull a Tara and run away or will she stay with the Sons and leave the young naive girl that she once was in the past?**

**Hope you like it**!

..

Moving her head a beautiful and petite African American young woman with olive green eyes, a heart-shaped face and black straight hair groaned and stretched as she got out of her seat on the plane. Her clothes were styled in what could only be described as gypsy chic with a bit of a hippie trend and was dressed in a casual manner with a nice black top and faded black jeans that showed off her nice physique from her height of 5'2" with small earrings.

The beautiful girl sighed as she went to grab her bag from the little space over it that she couldn't give a damn to recall what it was actually called, cursing her small height and smiled with gratitude when a woman helped her. She just left the place where she was born, the place where she was raised and all for what?

Because she couldn't handle Mystic Falls anymore?

No.. it was more then that. It was not being appreciated by the people she cared for. Being stepped on and mocked, not being talked to until they needed her to magically fix something .. and while she liked being needed she wasn't about to lose herself trying to prove herself to Elena.

She was sick of Mystic Falls, sick of feeling as though she wasn't good enough, and sick of magic all together. All it did was get possessed by Emily, bit by Damon who Emily did something to piss off, kidnapped and had lost her grams. Still, the features of almond brown eyes, coco brown skin, and curly long hair made Bonnie want to cry.

The one person that understood her, cared for her no matter what.. She knew she should have tried harder to convince get Grams to wait to open the tomb so Stefan and Damon could get out. The look of Elena's pleading doe eyes made her want to kick herself now.

How much would she sacrifice of herself in the name of Elena of she stayed? It felt wrong.. like she was a coward and not standing by her friends like they needed her to be right now.. but then again when was the last time they were there for her? When was the last time she felt safe? Felt happy?

The upbeat and positive person she once was - was gone. She wanted nothing to do with the magic that only drew her to loose more. So, she shoved down the many heroine tendencies she knew she had and called her father for help, who even though he wasn't really in her life because the magical gene on her mother's side, had convinced Bonnie to come with him in Charming, California that was exactly 2,231 miles.

At the population of 14,679 and even though Bonnie was coming from one small town to another one, she couldn't help but feel that life was going to change.. or at least she hoped. She wanted to at least pretend to be a normal teenager and finish her senior year without drama. She knew she would miss Caroline, but with a promise of calls almost everyday, understood that she needed time.. that she didn't feel like Mystic Falls as her home anymore.

Sad little truth, but it didn't matter to her. She was living with her father now, she was going to go to school and do her best, with normal problems like any other normal girl. Her father was going to help her, and while she packed her grimoire, she promised to herself that she wasn't going to use it. She made every excuse she could to justify herself for bringing it before she just have up all together.

She brought it just in case she guessed because even though she didn't want to use magic, she just wanted to have it. She couldn't leave it behind to collect dust or get stolen. As much as she hated being controlled by the spirits, by magic and everything that came along with it. She couldn't find it in her to completely get rid of it in her life.

Bonnie smiled to herself when she saw her father. He didn't seem to really change and he gave her a look that was somewhere between loving and cautiousness, "Are you ready?"

She saw the words that he meant to say. Was she ready to not only go to school in a different state? Was she ready to leave her old life behind? Was she ready to be and act what he wished for her all along?

Normal?

Bonnie hesitated at first, the feeling coming back again that she was running away, before she gave a determined nod. It took her a while, more then she would like to admit but she was strong enough to live for her self.

Nobody would know she was a witch, nobody would know she had suffered because she will be happy and instead of stressing over magical creatures she was going to stress over boys, and the next school test.. maybe she would even start cheerleading again?

It was time for Bonnie to live for Bonnie.

"Good to see you again, dad."

..

A blonde haired, blue eyed, tanned skinned, muscular teenager stopped gazing at what his father was doing, fixing a motorcycle he was working on at Teller-Morrow's garage that evening as a pull pulsated through his gut. A longing look flashed in his eyes along with a mix of hunger.

For all this time of waiting, of not feeling like he was complete.. it was all replaced with a primal instinct to find the one person to complete him.

She was finally here.

His mate.

He had to look around the parking lot, the evening darkness didn't hinder his eyesight or his senses. He couldn't hear another heart beat besides his parents, his, and the others inside but looked like anyways because her scent - a combination of roses, lilac, sage and vinalla - hit his senses like a fright train.

"I know that look." His father, John Teller, gave him a teasing look, "She is finally here, isn't she?"

His mother, Gemma Teller, watched with a tight smile as Jax nodded with excited enthusiasm, "You are lucky tomorrow is Sunday, young man." She may not like the idea of her now only living son growing up so fast, and she might actually blow her brains if it was Tara the girl who tried to tie down Jax and pull him away from his family.. if his mate tried that.. She just hoped her son's mate wasn't a vampire.

Jackson turned to his mother in confusion before looking at his father, who pretended he didn't hear anything. He knew it wasn't Tara, his ex girlfriend that caused him nothing but problems lately, the scent was different from anything he came acrossed. "What does she mean?"

His father gave him a dry look that left no question that he was questioning his son's sanity before softening the look as he remembered when he first sensed his mate the scent of her overwhelmed his thoughts, "You didn't really think we wouldn't track her down, would you?"

Jax smiled and that night he didn't sleep well. What did his mate look like? How old was she? Was she at least in high school? He shook his head at the thoughts before smiling and falling asleep.

_Tomorrow can wait._

..

_Bonnie's head moved slightly as she slept, the black silk sheets seemed to feel as if they hugged her close. The pressure of the heat engulfing her.. wait a second, those were hands. Bright green eyes widened when they connected with the baby blue orbs of the man on top of her with the sheets providing a barrier between them. Questions all but left her mind when she saw the pantie-dropping smirk on his face that had blonde tresses and tanned skin. He was about her age, seventeen almost eighteen and while she was no Elena or Caroline she found it hard to breathe as she gazed at him._

_God she hoped he wasn't a vampire, he felt so good above her.. as if she belonged in his arms. His touch wasn't giving her a cold feeling like it did when she accidentally touched Stefan to give him Elena's number._

_"Hello, Darlin'." Any brain cells that she had left melted at his thick, husky Irish accent. He seemed to smirk at her incapability to speak, seemingly knowing exactly what he was doing to her and enjoying it. His hand went to play with her silky, curly black hair as he leaned closer to her and asked softly, "What's your name?"_

_"Bonnie." She struggled to get control of herself and she didn't know why but his scent was driving her crazy. What the hell was going on exactly? "My name is Bonnie Bennett."_

_She saw him pull back and paused to look into her eyes, she couldn't read his face but she was now thankful that she could breath. "Bennett, hm?" He tilted his head slightly to the side, studying her, "Your a witch."_

_Bonnie's eyes widened, how did he-_

_"Don't worry, my little witch." His concentrated look on his face softened at whatever was on hers, "My name is Jackson Teller. Your safe with me, I promise. I am not a vampire, rest assured, and now I understand how and why you pulled me into your dream to see you."_

_Bonnie raised an eyebrow at him. She pulled him in her dreams? He must have seen the confused look she was giving because he continued on, "I may not be a vampire but that doesn't mean I am not a supernatural creature, you are my mate. My only true mate since my kind only mate with one person."_

_He kept talking about being mated to her.. as if he was going to breed her and while the thought made her alittle wet even though she didn't know why, she found herself being discomforted by such a thing. She didn't even know what he was!_

_This was moving too fast, she was still a virgin for god's sake! But her arousal seemed to make her head spin and his answering growl and golden flecks in his eyes made all her thoughts drift out of orbit. "You like that? You like the very idea of being mine? I am fighting with the urge to mark you and your arousal isn't fucking helping at all! It's so pure, such a sweet sent."_

_He said the last sentence, the statement, with a low sexy growl before he seemed to catch himself and rolled off of her before yanking the sheets off of her to see that she was wearing short baby blue pajama shorts and a white tank top that didn't help much since it showed off her natural almost D cup size to him. "Damn, your sexy."He bit his lip, baby blue eyes alittle dark with lust as he shook his head, "How you are still a virgin I will never know but I have got to say I am glad."_

_Bonnie whimpered at how sexy he was, he made her feel, and how warm he was toward her skin, "Shh, Baby..." He smiled, lips almost contracted to hers, "I've got you. Where are you from, Bonnie?"_

_"A small town named Mystic Falls in Virginia." She said after shivering at how he purred her name._

_"Moved from a small town to another small town, interesting.." He looked at her closely, she almost seemed depressed or so- "May I ask, why you left?"_

_"I.." Bonnie gulped and stuttered, "I didn't belong there anymore.. Basically moved here to Charming with my dad who isn't supernatural because my Grams died and people there want me to be put in harms way to keep saving a friend who doesn't care if I had lived or died." She paused feeling his grip on her tighten, "..Jackson?"_

_"Call me Jax, sweetheart and no matter what, I would never let you get hurt and if you did I would kill the person or creature slowly and painfully." He stared into her eyes before looking down at her lips and lightly scratching it with his nail, not enough to hurt but enough to get a small mark on her so the beast in him would be happy with not marking her yet._

_He knew who she was by her last name, knew what she was. He had alittle darkness inside of him.. but with his gentle actions towards her, how his claim on her gave her shivers, and the mystery of what type of creator he was - she found that as his lips touched hers and kissed her like she had never been kissed before - she found that at least for now, she didn't really mind._

...

**Review, Review, Review! Please, I am so nervous of how this turned out. Good or bad, I would love for you to take a small second of your time and tell me what you think?**

**Thank you so much for reading! :)**


End file.
